


The Sweetest Heart

by MoonlitMystery



Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Multi, Shopping Trip, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, very fun crack ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMystery/pseuds/MoonlitMystery
Summary: (Based on an RP with a Friend!!)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Wonderweiss Margela, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Luppi Antenor, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Luppi Antenor, Kan Sekijirou | Vlad King/Szayel Aporro Granz, Kan Sekijirou | Vlad King/Yagi Toshinori | All Might/ Szayel Aporro Granz, Kusajishi Yachiru & Sakamata Kuugo | Gang Orca, Kusajishi Yachiru & Selkie (My Hero Academia), Kusajishi Yachiru & Zaraki Kenpachi, Luppi Antenor & Wonderweiss Margela, Nnoitra Gilga/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Nnoitra Gilga/Tesla Lindocruz, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Nnoitra Gilga/Tesla Lindocruz, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Szayel Aporro Granz, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic & Wonderweiss Margela, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic/Luppi Antenor, Zaraki Kenpachi/Sakamata Kuugo | Gang Orca, Zaraki Kenpachi/Sakamata Kuugo | Gang Orca/Selkie (My Hero Academia), Zaraki Kenpachi/Selkie (My Hero Academia)
Kudos: 2





	The Sweetest Heart

Valentine's day was never a huge deal for Kenpachi. He never really had a lover to worry about before and even when him and Mayuri got together,the scientist wasn't a big fan of gifts and preferred spending the holiday with his daughter. However it was different this year. This year him and Yachiru were in a new world,Kenpachi was in a relationship with two other affectionate men,and Yachiru was in school. The last two parts was why him and Yachiru were out shopping at a store a few days before Valentine’s Day. The pinkette wanted to get the best chocolates and cards for her classmates and Kenpachi wanted to find good gifts for his two lovers. He was slightly thankful that his new job as a pro hero let him have enough money to buy things without the other two present with him. The only problem was that Kenpachi and Yachiru had snuck out to do this gift shopping. The sea life quirked heroes had made it a rule for the two of them to never leave without one of them accompanying. That rule however quickly goes out the window whenever the two felt like leaving,much to Gang Orca's and Selkie's dismay. 

Yachiru was dragging Kenpachi around,skipping around in her cute clothes. Her other two dads adored spoiling her in clothes and different outfits. Kenpachi liked it too honestly,Yachiru always gets excited when she gets new things to wear. Her red dress bounced slightly with each step she took,her hair bow doing much the same. Kenpachi couldn't help but to smile,he rarely sees her this happy about shopping. Perhaps it was just this holiday getting to her or maybe she had someone she liked in class. He wouldn’t put it past his zanpakuto spirit honestly. She was a little girl after all and she always seemed to hold a certain affectionate obsession toward the Squad 6 Captain,Byakuya Kuchiki. It was a little odd for him though,since technically Yachiru was a part of him. But then again for a zanpakuto spirit,she alway displayed more sentience than most. The only things the two seemed to share in common sometimes was their bloodlust and ability to get horrendously lost.  
“Kenny,look at this!!”  
Yachiru yells out to him,snapping the feral man out of his thoughts and making him look up at her. The little girl was holding up a pink teddy bear that was way taller and wider than her. The sight almost looked ridiculous,but it brought a bigger smile to Kenpachi’s battle weathered face. The large man gently takes it from her and looks it over.  
“Seems a bit too big to bring to your school,Yachiru.”  
He comments,sounding surprisingly calm for the Feral Hero Kenpachi. Yachiru giggles and jumps up,happily snatching the stuffed animal back from her dad with ease. She beams at him as she puts it back on the shelf.  
“I know Kenny! This is an idea for you for my other two papas!”  
She explains in a way only a child can. He gives a low chuckle and pats her head.  
“Sounds more like a gift you want for yourself,Yachiru.”  
He hums,making the little girl pout. However her pout quickly vanishes as she bounces over to another toy,some special edition of his shikai. He wasn’t surprised she had taken interest in it,she adored his new job of a hero. Beating up villains and doing rescue jobs was deeply fulfilling for her as Nozarashi. He hums and quietly takes a picture of the bear,sending it in a group chat with his lovers. The trio of them were planning and getting gifts for Yachiru as a Valentine’s Day present. Of course Kenpachi couldn’t dwell or think about the matter too much because of the psychic link between zanpakuto and master,but he still helped occasionally. 

He ignored their bombardment of questions about where they were and just returned to Yachiru’s side. The little girl finally put the toy of herself down and grabbed Kenpachi’s hand again to drag him where she pleased. Eventually after much wandering,the duo found the chocolate isle. There were many different boxes with many shapes and some were even hero themed. Kenpachi was a tad disappointed to not see any themed around his lovers,then again they weren’t very popular to begin with. The only he was as popular as he was was because of the amount of times paparazzi and media had caught him spending time with Yachiru. Apparently an extremely tough and strong looking hero with a soft side for his young daughter was a favored image. He didn’t question it though,it wasn’t like anything bad would happen to Yachiru. The one time a villain tried to take her for ransom,she beat him up pretty bad. He didn’t feel bad for the guy at all though,he should’ve known better. The only bad part was the media assuming this meant he trained Yachiru how to fight like that,though it was amusing for her to explain she just followed her instincts in interviews.  
“Kennyyyyy!”  
Yachiru whined loudly at him while pointing at a box of chocolate that was too high for her to jump up to and,because of quirk laws,she couldn’t grab the box with shinigami powers without getting into trouble. The 11th Division Captain just nods to his young daughter and grabs the box she’s pointing at. From the label on the box,he can read that apparently it had multiple mini boxes of chocolate inside,perfect for giving to her classmates. He hands it to her so she can carry it. The pink haired zanpakuto spirit happily takes it,balancing it in one hand and pointing to a different box.  
“Kenny you should grab that for Puppy and Ora-chan!”  
Kenpachi chuckles a little and looks the box over.  
“I think they’d prefer something with fish since that’s mostly what they can eat.”  
He says calmly. Yachiru pouts again,but nods,though still disappointed that they couldn’t have sweets. Kenpachi simply picks her up and sets her on his shoulder,wandering around until he finds the sea food section of the store. He looked over some of the store bought sushi options for a bit before Yachiru bumped his head with her fist,not hurting the man but getting his attention.  
“Kenny,you should take them to one of those fancy fish places.”  
She whines at him. He rolls his eyes a little,but nods in agreement. That would definitely be better in the long run. After paying for what they came in for,the two finally made it home. Of course they were scolded by Selkie and Gang Orca for leaving like that,but not much came from it.

Soon enough Valentine’s Day arrives and Yachiru can’t wait to get out the door with her treats. Gang Orca chuckles a little at the little girl’s excitement while making sure she has everything before he walks her to school. While he did that,Kenpachi and Selkie were busy making Yachiru’s bed with new bedding they’d bought her. As blood lustful as the little girl was,she’d fallen in love with reruns of old shoujo animes. As such,her dear fathers decided to get her a bedding set that matched Usagi Tsukino’s from Sailor Moon. As soon as the bed was made,they added the other gifts for her. Namely the pink teddy bear,candy,and toys involving her Nozarashi form. After it was all perfectly set up,the two decided to sit down in the living room and wait for their other boyfriend to return home.

Gang Orca was home soon enough after dropping Yachiru off. He smiles at his two waiting lovers,but before he can greet them,Kenpachi interrupts.

“Now that we’re all here,you two should go get ready. I set us up a reservation at the new,fancy sushi place.”  
The other two look at him a little surprised. Namely at the fact he knew how to place reservations and the fact he was able to get them one on Valentine’s Day. Who were they to complain though,they’ve been wanting to try the restaurant for awhile now. Kenpachi grins a little and gives a light humored huff,able to read their expressions pretty easily.  
“I’m not as dumb as I look,now go.”  
The two could point out that he wasn’t the brightest normally,but that’s for another day. They have a date to get ready for.


End file.
